Moonlight Majesty
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Stars gleam and the ocean o enemies learn to value time and eachother after a short conversation and a soothing swim. LEMON RayxMariam


_**The Ocean And The Moonlight**_

Mariam of the SaintShields sat impatiently on the sand just upward from the water. She was waiting for someone. That someone being Ray of the BladeBreakers.

He'd asked her to meet him at the beach when it was almost sunset. Them, being enemies, made Mariam hesitant to come. She'd thought of telling Ozuma, or her little brother and getting them to see what Ray wanted. But decided against it, just for a laugh. That would surely piss Ozuma and Dunga off. The ocean haired seductress loved to watch them bicker. Even if the bickering was with her herself. But still, she came alone and without her team's knowing.

She gave a sigh and stared into the sun that looked to rest on the ocean's surface as it slowly began to set. If he wasn't here soon, make that _very_ soon, she'd leave. Lucky enough, at that moment a familiar face sat beside her on the warm sand.

"Glad you finally decided to show up. I was getting ready to leave."

"Now why would I make you come all the way out here and not show up? I told you there were some important issues we needed to discuss." Ray said as he smirked at her. "Not here. Let's go." Without warning, the tanned BladeBreaker pulled Mariam up by the arm and pulled her down the beach after him.

"Where the hell are we going? I thought you said that we needed to talk. And about what, anyway? Wouldn't you rather talk to Joseph or Ozuma?"

"Nope." He said, turning to face the girl he pulled along with him. Soon, the duo were making their way over slippery rocks and ledges, just slightly above the throbbing deep currents. Ray lead Mariam higher and higher till they were on a slope that seemed supportive. It was like a small hill, or a miniature beach if you will. The bottom was under the water, with the tide already at it's highest point. The neko-jin turned to her. "Pretty huh?" He said, his golden eyes locked on the now half setted sun.

"Uh, yeah, very. Now, is this all you wanted to show me? Cuz if it is, it's kinda a waste of my time." She said, giving him a blant look. He shook his head no, before shockingly pulling off his mesh shirt, revealing well carved abs and a toned chest. He looked down at the pale skinned teen, seeing her slightly nervous expression.

"I _did_ want to talk, but I also thought that since it's like the last week of summer, I thought that maybe I could do a little swimming. You coming in? Or did you not bring a bathing suit?"

"Yeah, I brought a bathing suit, it's under my SaintShields uniform." Mariam said, as she pulled off her top to reveal a black bikini top. She then slid her skirt down her snow white legs and stepped out of the bundle. It was a matching black bottom with a pentagram charm hanging off her right hip. Ray was slightly stunned. He guessed that her clothes must of been baggy, because she had a nice body. A _really_ nice body. The blue haired teen's bikini bottom clung perfectly to her hips and she didn't have any tan lines. Ray had to wonder what happened to make her so pale. But he shrugged it off and realized he was staring. The raven haired boy couldn't help it. She was beautiful. He told himself once that Mariah would be the only one he'd look at like that. Too bad.

"Well, come on. We'll talk after we swim." And he grabbed her wrist, once again pulling Mariam along behind him. But Mariam wrestled out of his grip and raced him to the sea, her being the victor. She dove into the deep, sighing at the cold liquid wetting her body. Before she turned around, Ray surfaced directly in front of her, startling her ever so slightly. The girl was about to fall backwards when the BladeBreaker grasped her waist, and held her to him.

Mariam couldn't describe the feeling. She was nervous, and a little jittery. Now he was holding her?! The feelings weren't all bad though. Mariam hated to admit it, but she liked the way she seemed to fit into his arms perfectly. And Ray was all the same. He loved the way she felt. Firm, and soft. He couldn't stop himself. The neko-jin forcefully brought his lips down on hers as his hand caressed her rear.

The female was stunned. She felt Ray licking at her bottom lip, and she felt him feeling her ass. She was unsure of what to do, having never been touched like that before. But instinct told her to open up for him. Ray's hot muscle darted inside her mouth, and caressed her tongue in a feverish

rhythm. Then he broke for air.

"What was that about?" Mariam said, still in a daze.

"I dunno..." Ray said, but he knew. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to taste her... He wanted to take her. "But whatever it was, I liked it." And he forced her backwards till the majority of their bodies was on the sand once again. Mariam looked up at the male towering over her. He tasted good.... Like vanilla. A taste she had learned to yearn for in that short amount of time. He snaked his arm up to her ponytail, releasing her velvet hair from it's hold. It was as blue as the sea itself. Ray brushed his lips onto hers once again. This time, she knew what to do. Their tongues battled for dominance.

Ray eventually won. And all the while, his hands roamed over her soft skin. His left finally came to rest on her right breast. Mariam shivered lightly, and lifted her arms to pull his hand away, only to be pinned above her head by Ray's other hand. And this seemed to fuel him on. He teased her nipple with his thumb, and could feel the soft mound harden instantly. It was like the side effect from his connection with Driger was really paying off. Ray could practically smell the vixen's arousal. Again, Ray broke the kiss so he could breathe again. The black haired beyblader removed his hand from Mariam's breast and lifted her back ever so slightly, enough that he could tug the string of her bikini top. Seeing the straps suddenly grow loose, he smirked at the girl underneath him and pulled down the top so he could see her beautiful breasts completely.

Mariam could feel her heart beat racing. She felt his eyes scanning her. This was so abnormal to her.... And if they were to do anything more than this, it would surely hurt.... But in the mean time, despite the weird feeling, Mariam was finding it difficult to control anticipation for him to do something wrong to her. Wrong, but right.... Again, Ray's hands roamed over her firm breasts. At the same time, his head was buried in the crook of her neck, sucking, kissing, licking. She had a sweet scent. She smelt like the ocean, which would happen to be Ray's favorite scent. Or perhaps it was just the ocean breeze; but he was pretty sure it was her. Anyway, he was finding it harder and harder to control his urge to take her. Yet he could sense that she wasn't ready.

He couldn't help but to ignore that.

Ray's head left her neck as he trailed kisses down to where his coarse hands were. Removing one of them, he softly bit down on the SaintShield's nipple. She moaned in pain, but still Ray could detect pleasure. He purred against her chest, and licked and nuzzled where he had bitten her. They were enjoying themselves so much that they had forgotten about the just-about-setted sun. It was darker now. Both could still feel the freezing sea lapping around their knees, soothing their nerves. The strong urge came again, and Ray arose, kneeling over her, a knee on each side. His golden orbs softened, and he took his stable hand, running, dancing, prancing toward her warmth...........

The BladeBreaker dipped one finger into her bikini bottom, and traced the opening of Mariam's womanhood.

Her breath caught in her throat. Was this really happening? Yes... It was... And she was beginning to feel comfortable. And confidant. Mariam lifted her hands to rest on the hem of Ray's swim trunks. He got the point, smirked and towered over her once again so she could eagerly pull them down.

The seductress's eyes widened at the sight of Ray's 10 and-a-half inch cock. And frankly, Ray wanted her to waste no time. He slowly placed one of her slim hands on his shaft before lowering himself to her crotch. The neko-jin's pointed teeth shone in the light of the sun, as he pulled down Mariam's bottoms one side at a time. Meanwhile, Mariam slowly pumped Ray's member, and couldn't suppress the smirk when he groaned against her thigh. But it was magical. Now no articles of clothing were in the way of stopping Ray getting to his goal; Mariam's virginity. His hunger for her grew, and it grew rapidly. Especially since at the same time she was pumping his manhood. It was eerie, how good she was. As far as Ray knew, she'd never touched a guy in that way before. She seemed to certainly know what she was doing. He moaned loudly, and the female under him giggled satisfactory. He looked down at her, at her bare body... Nothing was standing in his way.

"You're beautiful...." He said, and kissing her passionately before she had a chance to respond. He couldn't help but notice the feel of her breasts against his chest when he kissed her... So appealing and enticing. When she pulled away, Ray rose slightly again and stared at her face, in

amazement because of her beauty.

But Ray didn't take long to get back to work. One finger was slid quickly into her opening without warning, and Mariam shifted under Ray's weight uncomfortably.

"Ray......... My god......" She moaned in a small amount of pain. Apparently her hymen must of been stretched due to her intense physical training as a SaintShield. But Ray was surprised when Mariam slid out from underneath him and sat on her knees at his height. "Stand up." Ray was quick to do as she asked.

The vixen slowly took his meat into her mouth, and started slowly. Thankfully she didn't have a gag reflex. Instinct told her to pull and suck harder on him, and you know what they say about women's intuition. Always right. Ray took hold of Mariam's ocean hued tresses to keep them from getting in her way as she worked his penis skillfully. In Ray's opinion, she looked so innocent with his dick down her throat. He was in heaven. And before he could give Mariam a descent warning,

"Mariam!" He yelled, and blew his essence down her throat. Mariam withdrew and swallowed the warm liquid. It was salty, but satisfying none the less. Now, it was the final stage. Ray had had enough of his longing desire. "Lie down." Ray said demandingly. Mariam wasn't about to argue. He aligned their crotches, and for the first time Mariam noticed the sea that was soaking their thighs. It was heaven. For Mariam, this time. "You ready?" Ray asked, though it seemed more like an order. Mariam sighed nervously, and dug her fingernails into the sand.

"Ready."

Ray entered her slowly, and he gripped her hips to steady himself and to keep her in place. He withdrew, and entered her harder and faster, burying himself to the hilt. Mariam squeezed her eyes shut at the sharp pain that throbbed menacingly within her, and moaned loudly. Ray bent down and kissed her passionately, his tongue twisting with her own for a short time before he pulled back again. Ray had begun a rhythm now, and he could feel the tight sensation between Mariam's legs. It was erotically enticing against his cock.

Mariam could feel herself being stretched and torn. It was painful. It was a burning sensation that seemed to last forever. And then came to an abrupt stop. No longer clean. No longer pure. No longer a virgin...... The thoughts rang in her head.

It was completely dark now, and stars shone overhead. Mariam's skin appeared to glow from the light of the stars, and the moonlight was reflected off her hair. The water was colder, and both patrons could see their heaving breaths as they panted. The friction their wet bodies created was

unimaginably pleasurable. But Ray _did_ have another notion why to bring her out here tonight..... He wanted to know of she liked Max in a certain way. He could now say she didn't. And he was glad. She was his own. And he could now feel the sensation between his own legs as he moaned to the way she bucked her hips to match his rhythm. Removing one hand from her hips, Ray held one of hers that was slightly embedded in the sand.

The BladeBreaker gave her a warning look, his time was coming very soon. Thoughts flew through his head..... They didn't use protection... And what would their teams say if they ever found out one of the members had an experience with the enemy?..... He wanted none of it as he pushed them out of his head.

Mariam held on to Ray's hand tightly, for she could feel her time was upon her. With one last scream of pleasure, her vaginal walls clenched around Ray's cock as she let herself go, and at the same time Ray filled her with his seed.

In a heap of passion and exhaustion, Ray collapsed beside his partner in the moonlight of the beach getaway. He did, however, have enough energy to lift his body to give Mariam a loving kiss. And she returned with equal inflamity.

"Still think this was a waste of your time meeting me here?" He asked her, still breathing heavily and caressing her pale cheek.

"No. Not at all." She replied as she snuggled into his muscled chest. The light of the moon shone on the blue ocean that night. And the 2 together created a bond between 2 lovers that would last until the moon could no longer gleam and the ocean dried under the sun's harsh rays.


End file.
